9 October 2014 - Post-Spar Recovery
Participants Hyuga Tetsuo, Inuzuka Unaru 10/09/14 - Post-Spar Recovery JusticeAndPunishment: The fight between Tetsuo and Unaru seemed to have taxed Tetsuo the most as he did not have the heightened skills as Unaru had considering he was an Inuzuka, a member of one of the legendary shinobi clans of the all the nations on the continent. The rain was raining harder as they left the battleground they used which was in the center of the industrial village that they called their home. With his equipment gathered back, Tetsuo offered Unaru to his home at the Hyuga compound for treatment of any wounds and make an effort to fight off the cold that was starting to fight at Tetsuo as was sneezing and shivering while running out of the rain with his poncho over his filthy training attire which had been sitting in the street and being soiled in garbage. The compound was within the residential neighborhood among some of the other clan homes within the Amegakure but still harbors natural beauty with the normal environment offered as varying trees surrounded the compound with a path of stones leading to the building with sand in between the cracks. The idea was that the Hyuga clan valued total balance and thus balance was maintained even while living in comfort and security. It was when Tetsuo helped Unaru inside while he took off his messy shinobi shoes by the door and walked inside with pruned feet because of the rain that soaked into the cushioning. Despite it being late, Tetsuo wasted no time in preparing a fire in the living area and went off to the bathroom area to wash off. There was plenty of room to allow Unaru a chance to wash up too as the bathroom could occupy perhaps half a dozen people at a time. It did have the comforts of home but it stuck exclusively to bare necessities of living as to not live in squalor. Once finished up, Tetsuo was in a pair of black shorts and a clean net mesh shirt as he approached the fire that was bursting with heat and light at the fireplace. Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Unaru had given a nod of his head and soon was following along without argument having come to this home once before out of necessity. His form had moved into the home of his teammate, drenched and by this time even this Inuzuka was slightly shivering from the cold like some wet. He had bent down and set the two pups down at his feet being sure they stayed there as he removed his sandals. Next he had removed the jacket carefully but even so he seemed to wince when he lifted his left arm having reopened the cut on his side, but no sound of pain had passed his lips as if showing such a thing to him made him look vulnerable, a state he actually didn’t like others seeing himself in. Soon enough he was hanging the jacket on a hook at the door and removed those shin guards of his. Picking up the patient pups he followed Tetsuo into the home feet almost deadly silent beyond the slight squish of wet feet on wood that most wouldn’t hear. He saw Tetsuo work on getting the fire started and before the other teen went into the bathroom himself he snagged two towels with one hand, the pups tucked up close to his cold form and went back towards where the fire was starting to gain a flame and started drying off the pups. His expression, as usual was mostly stoic beyond the concentration of caring for those two bundles of fur, he didn’t pay attention to his own shivering form at this moment, he only made sure his own two ninken were cared for. This was his dedication to these two hounds, they were his life and his discomfort was only secondary to them in his head. Only when those two had been dried and were curled up near the fire did he start drying his own hair as he walked back towards the bathroom where Tetsuo was inside by this time. Beyond grabbing another towel to dry himself more so he to one of his scrolls and pulled it open, this one had all the small necessities that one needed just in case, at least his paranoia gave him enough mind to prepare for situations like this, and being drenched and cold was one of them. He changed out of those soaked clothing into a simple pair of grayed black pants and his mesh shirt. He had glanced at his bracers and fingerless gloves on his arms a moment before giving a sigh of resignation, his arms were soaked as well under those items and removed them as well, Tetsuo was both his teammate and a medic, a large burn scar would eventually be needed to be fully seen, he didn’t show it off, he often hid the worst of it from others eyes, only two have ever seen it, his boyfriend, and the one who helped in its treatment. It wasn’t that he felt shame from having such a thing, but it was a bit embarrassing that he ever got it in the first place… Gathering up his items he wandered into the living area and settled down to sit near the fire a bit after Tetsuo himself soon setting some of the items out to dry. Thru the mesh shirt Tetsuo could see the long but shallow slash the other had dig his sword into, the calf slice as well noticed just at the edge of his pants leg, both stung but they had stopped bleeding by now. All he cared about for now was to get warm like his resting pups were already, he raised his left hand out of habit and ran his fingers thru his damp hair as his silver shards looked into the fire a moment not realizing he had just used the arm that was scarred from fingers to forearm upon the top of it all. His form sporadically had shivers form over his lean form before speaking up.- “Uh… Thanks for the invite here, running across town to head home probably wouldn’t have been the smartest move for me to choose instead…” JusticeAndPunishment: Even after washing up, Tetsuo was still sore from his injuries. He sat by the fire to feel the warmth as he clutched a first aid kit in his hands while coming close to Unaru. “Where are you hurt worst?” It was when Tetsuo started to wrap up his torso after applying antibiotic cream upon his bruising right side and stomach. It was to help soothe the pain while still covered up, which Tetsuo was progressing with as he applied gauze pads upon the bruises which stuck into place with the cream on those spots. He had his mesh shirt taken off as he applied the cream and pads upon the areas, breathing a bit deep from the pain that seemed to sizzle upon him, and started to wrap up his torso with bandage wrap. He started off by going at the side and around before wrapping it around his lower back and stomach, allowing the pads to stay in place while the cream continued to heal the bruises. The mesh shirt felt a bit snug from the bandage wrap pressing upon it but it was best to have those areas covered for a couple of days until they need to breathe. Tetsuo then rolled up his left pant sleeve to reveal the scratch he received from one of Unaru’s kunai as he appeared to be red from being a fresh cut but the intent was to get it cleaned out and patched it up before using the Healing Technique. The risk of him breaking a healing scab could be great considering he needed to continue with his training and the quickly his body heals the quickly he can resume. He started out by applying antiseptic upon the cut, applied a fresh pad on the area and used more bandage wrap to make a dressing so that pressure could be applied in case of more bleeding. It was not bleeding as it did when he received the injury but who could really know at the situation? Tetsuo felt his body aching from the night’s fight as he finished dressing the thigh wound but as he started to conduct the hand seals for the Healing Technique he had forgotten he was still too tired to use any more chakra as he was low. He needed to recover overnight until he had enough energy to use that medical technique. It was only going to be pads and wraps for now. Guest_UnaruInuzuka: “Hnn…” –his form shifted a little to turn towards to other the glow of the fire the only thing lighting up the room at this time of night letting the shadows cast odd shapes upon the walls and flooring while he was watching the other tending his injuries there was a blank look in his eyes watching this as if he was slightly detached from the fact he had given him the injuries. He blinked a moment the reflective glow of his silver iris from the fires glow showing off before he turned back to the flames in thought.- “My side but it will be fine, it isn’t too deep and has already stopped bleeding…” –This comment was clearly from the mentality he had of caring for himself, of living on his own for so long… and also of fending on his own beyond these walls. He was one to ask for help when it was needed, and a long, but clean and shallow cut that can heal on its own he didn’t feel the need for it to be bothered with… He doubted it even would scar, as for the one on his leg, that one stung but like the first didn’t hinder him… He had only just recovered from a training session with the kage… a couple scratches didn’t mean much to him right now… He just was tired, not enough to sleep for he had no interest in bringing back those images and nightmares the spar had let him forget for a little while but even so his shoulders were drooped a little as slowly the shivers of the coldness from the weather outside that had seeped in was slowly being removed by those flames.- JusticeAndPunishment: “Well, just put some of this cream on for the pain.” It was then that Tetsuo tossed over the antibiotic cream which was just a clear gel substance inside of a small glass bottle and scooted over a wooden box filled with cotton swabs. The idea was that with the risk of tubes used for containment there was a risk of puncturing so the first aid kit kept much of the Hyugas’ medical supplies in glass for better reinforcement. Tetsuo let out a quiet yawn as he sat up in front of the fire, his bare feet softly rubbing upon the polished wooden floor with toes curled into the bottom of his feet. He then looked over to Unaru while his arms rested over the back of his head as he was about to lay back to stretch. “What had you been doing lately? Anything interesting at all? A lot of things had been going on in my end that kind of got to me so I had been training and studying alone.” Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He glanced over at Tetsuo tossed theitem and with a automatic response snatched the jar from the air. He seemed the give a sigh as if feeling this was almost pointless as he spoke softly as if a long ago memory floated to his thoughts.- “Pain makes you remember to be careful next time…” –Even thou he said it, the other teen was offering it, he really wasn’t worried on the injury… but out of simple courtesy of the clear offer to help he seemed to push down the sensation of feeling like he was being babied or something. He unscrewed the jar and set it down near the box the smell of herbs catching his nose as the jar was opened, the same scent that now was mixed with Tetsuo’s own. Lifting his left arm slightly he used that hand and shifted the mesh shirt up with his right hand he snatched a swab and dipped it into the jar taking a bit of it on it before running it along the long cut there. It had clearly cut almost six inches of his skin and was red but even with the actions of his, that expression on his face was without much reaction, a small twitch of the muscle under his left eye but beyond that he showed no sign of it hurting. He did notice there was a numbing effect in the medication itself as he applied it, that was when he heard the question in the middle of him dealing with the wound, a shrug of his left shoulder forming to be shown to the other- “Spar, work on missions…” –He dropped the mesh shirt, he took the swab he used and flicked it with index and thumb into the fire knowing the item and the medication on it was all natural materials and wouldn’t be noxious if burnt and watched in alight and quickly turn to ashes in the blaze. He closed the jar before he set it down and leaned back letting his hands support him letting his feet stretch out in front of him be close to the fires warmth. His eyes lifted to the ceiling. That was when he scratched the back of his head lightly with his right hand his eyes drifting down a little, for how little emotion he was in the habit of showing this was a little more than normal.- “Also had a training session with the Amekage himself… I was actually in the hospital for a while.” – He gives off a small shiver under his skin at the prospect, he hated hospitals and no matter what was to be there it was still unnerving. He was only thankful that any injuries he had sustained had been dealt with and by now even the small ache of broken bones had disappeared.- JusticeAndPunishment: “Be careful of what?” Tetsuo asked with a sigh as he looked upon the flames. “I had enough pain in my lifetime from disappointments and mistreatment. Never knowing my father, bullied by mail family kids and other academy students, Nakara’s death…” He heard Unaru’s response as he flicked his own used cotton swab into the fire, seeing the slicked end flicker like a torch as the rest became a cinder. So much entered his mind as he peered into those flames as he reflected on the hurting memories that seemed to have shaped Tetsuo all through the years as he felt alone without guidance. It was as if he was meant to endure this even with the company of others around him and that there was no real thing as peace. He carried that dream for a year and with the results he had shown he was getting nowhere. He was starting to accept that he was a weakling after all this time despite his efforts on attempting his hardest on being an excelling fighter. “Seems like Kagato-sama was hard on you again. I know you like to joke around and all, but he’s not one to toy with, Unaru.” He said this as his attitude seemed to change from melancholy to that of urgency for his teammate and friend. “Sorry if it came out as nagging. You’re a partner after all in the squad. Just wanna watch out for you, and plus I am sorry for not being around as usual. Like I said, I just had been putting up with a lot of things.” He started to stretch out his arms and legs while rotating his neck clockwise and counter clockwise directions so that he could relax a bit more. Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -He had been quiet as Tetsuo spoke up about things of his past, he also felt a twinge in his chest when Nakara was brought up, the pain only making his eyes narrow some still not looking towards the other teen. However when the other teen spoke of toying around he glanced up and glanced at him.- “It was a training session, I wasn’t fooling around… I just…” –His voice seemed to lower to a stop… he didn’t like talking of faults of his, it made the realization that he had essentially been on his own most of his life, even when he had others around him. It reminded him that he still at moments of time felt like he had to take care of himself, that in the back of his mind he had to watch his own back… that he could trust himself but others were a struggle to bring full trust in them. It was like a disease, one that ate one inside telling him he didn’t need others to do something, but also the realization that he knew… Knew, he needed more than himself and his ninken to have a chance… finally after a few breaths he let the words spill from his lips in a soft voice as if hoping not to be heard.- “I just didn’t realize till too late that I couldn’t do the fight without the others right there…” –He didn’t look at the other his eyes had come to bore into the flames in front of him, the reflective color of his eyes letting the flames dance in them. Tetsuo would probably swear he could feel the heaviness in the room on the statement… ‘teamwork’ one of the major and one of the most important skills of a shinobi Unaru had failed to show the kage himself… feeling disappointed in himself was a understatement. How could he consider himself part of his team if he had such a problem? He shifted slightly the light was soon shadowed from his face making his eyes hidden from the others sight, the expression wasn’t on his face but shame was deep inside. And within moments he seemed to shake it off… his nightmares were getting to him again, he couldn’t let that come to be…- “Don’t worry about it, everyone gets busy sometimes.”- He considered the comment about the nagging but… truth be told… inwardly he didn’t mind it… not like he had anyone around that did that to him now adays…- “But hey I got really close to hitting Kagato-sama in that training spar, Tori was there and some other new rookie… also had to deal with Kuni-san, so I think I came out of that fight fairly well, just a few broken bones and some gashes, could have been worse...” –The words were kind of light for his voice but it can easily be fake.- JusticeAndPunishment: ~Tetsuo continued to listen as Unaru made his own reply, carefully taking in everything at a considerable pace like how a scribe could when he was writing upon parchment for a letter to another across a different part of the land. Fooling around and almost getting busted up? Was Unaru a real prankster? And he fought alone? This did trouble Tetsuo greatly upon hearing what had happened to his partner. He did feel some relief that Unaru did nearly get a chance to smack a hard one upon Kagato but he was not very surprised about Akatori as she was a Chunin. However Tetsuo got confused at the mentioning of the new name.~ “Kuni-san? I've never seen him a while after that spar with Kagato and even training with him a year ago. Maybe he knows of Fumiko-san. She was at the hospital some time ago who was in need of healing and on top of that she's another Uchiha. Anyway, perhaps we should partner up more often. We could get more stuff done and perhaps get important things knocked out like more missions. We never had a full team in a while, you know?” ~He let this out in a calm voice, knowing that further tension was not the best idea after closing up for the night as he then let out a quiet yawn while still looking upon the fire and feeling its heat soothe him of the cold from the rain. It was way past his time for rest as he was going to train in the morning again.~ “If you want to stay over, you’re welcome to. I’d doubt of the storm may finish up any time soon until morning. You’re welcome to exercise with me but after tonight it’s going to be light jogging and stretching.” Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Unaru had watched his team mate thinking on the facts he had given about Kuni, a nod of his head easily given as he wondered about him before speaking.- “About him knowing Fume-san..” -He gives a nod of his head- “They had been living together for a bit of time however I think things have changed recently for I haven't seen them together for a while.” -He shrugged his shoulders, it was their business on what they do with their lives after all. He shifted and soon settled to stand up and stretch. He considered the idea of sleeping in this place for the night, most of his instincts told him not to even try however he was tired, the storm really was falling hard in sheets and his pups had actually fully nodded off to sleep by now. He stood there a longer moment before nodding his head and speaking- “I'll stay till morning, however I have things to do when I wake.” -Saying his good nights he shifted over to the couch and settled into laying down on the soft furniture and after a bit of time dozed. He doubted he ever truly would sleep deeply in a place beyond his own but he at least can rest here, with that the night went by fairly uneventful and before the sun rose that storm had died down to a normal pour. He didn't wake Tetsuo when he got up before the sun giving his team mate time to grab more sleep and had moved out the front doors waking his pups from their slumber and soon heading himself home.-